


Purr For Me

by nonsobersabbath



Series: King Dice/Reader Shots [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a big sin, hence the vagina tags baha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsobersabbath/pseuds/nonsobersabbath
Summary: “Purr for me, babygirl, let me hear you sing.”Wonderful, kinky, shameless smut between Fem!Reader and King Dice :)





	Purr For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written in your POV :)  
> Also it’s 2:40am, I have no clue where I was going with this but plz read I’m thirsty XD

I’ll set the scene for you. 

I wandered over to the Devil’s casino, naturally to see Dice. We had a few poker games, it got late, and I ended up staying with Dice. Yes, I’ve always known that he stayed in the casino. 

A hugely purple and lavish room, clothed in silk and plated with gold. And so goddamn comfortable. 

We settled in to sleep, I snuggled into the blankets while Dice was behind me, an arm wrapped around my waist and his head buried in my neck. All was normal, and I drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere during the night, it all seemed to change. 

 

I woke up to the feeling of fingertips near my core. I whimpered. “D-Dice, what are you doing?” 

He growled.  **“Did I tell you to speak, babygirl?”**

He turned me over so I was looking deep into his emerald green eyes, and the bastard smirked. “I want to try something a little different.” His grin grew wider.

I gulped a little before replying. “What do you have in mind?” 

Before long, he slipped a finger in me, reminding me what was his. I moaned in response, for I ached for his touch so badly. 

“All in good time, my kitten.” He rested his forehead against my own. I pecked him lightly on the lips and smiled. This soon turned into a deep, sensual kiss, as if we were both high school lovers. 

The way his body felt against my own, the way he worked me from the inside was all pure bliss. I moaned into the kiss, biting his lip playfully, to which he growled at. 

“Did daddy say you could do that?” 

 

_Oh._

_So he wants to play it like that, huh?_

 

“N-No, daddy.” The look on my face contradicted my words. Dice inserted another finger, I arched my back and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying out. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting to feel every inch of pleasure he was giving me. 

“Purr for me babygirl, let me hear you sing.”

He picked up the pace, practically slamming his fingers in and out of me. I panted and blushed, my body feeling like jelly and being of no use to me. I clung onto Dice as if he were stopping me from my death, as if any neglect of his touch would make me suffer an untimely death.

In an odd sort of way, that was true. 

I whined at the sudden feeling of loss when he removed his fingers from me. I yearned for him. I needed him. 

 

It would be an understatement to say that Dice isn’t big. He certainly is. What he lacks in length he makes up for in girth. When I could feel him at my entrance I nearly gave way, as if I could cum just from that. 

Feeling him slide inside me, the groan he makes when he does, it’s as though I really could cum just from that. 

My heart was doing flips, my mind was mush. I couldn’t think straight, I needed release. 

“D-Dice...” 

“What’s that, baby?” 

I bit my lip, holding back moans. “P-please! Ah!~ Please make me cum!” I begged for it, crying out every time he hit that wonderful spot inside of me, making me arch my back, moan loudly, grind onto his length and scratch his back. 

His hands rested on my waist, lightly pushing my hips down to make me grind on his length even more. 

I couldn’t hold it in much longer. I cried out, gripping onto Dice and muffling my moans by pulling him into a deep kiss as I could feel my orgasm taking over me. Soon after, I felt a warm feeling in my body and moans from Dice. 

I laughed lightly and looked at him, my hand cupping his chin. 

“Never leave me.” 

He smiled, his green eyes lighting up once again and kissed my nose.

”I’ll stay with you forever~” 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY Y’ALL HAD TO READ THAT I’LL GO NOW BAI


End file.
